


Nothing the Matter At All

by blackcatwithablackbackpack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, Original Fiction, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatwithablackbackpack/pseuds/blackcatwithablackbackpack
Summary: A collection of short stories I have written.Enjoy.I will add to this as I write more stories.





	1. Chapter 1

She bounded through the field, long grass tickling her sides. She let out a laugh, her voice echoing around her. The wind blowing through her hair, sun on her skin, she was at peace. She came to a stop at the bank of a small pond, tiptoeing past the nesting water fowl as not to disturb them. She toed off her boots, hiked up her skirt, and waded into the cool, clear water. She let out a squeal as she fell, having slipped on an algea covered rock. As she sat up in the water, a school of fish swam towards her, nibbling at her dress. She knew Mother would be enraged at her soaked appearance, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She laid back in the water, gloating on the crystal surface, her long black hair fanning out around her heart shaped face. Yes, this was perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> There are illusions to death in this story.

It's so cold, so so cold. The bitter chill of the air bit at his skin, mocking him. He knew it was his fault, dammit. He looked up to the grey sky, watching as the snow drifted down, burying him. He used to love the snow, loved having snowball fights with his friends, loved watching it flutter to the ground. Now though, he despised it. He knew it was his fault, he knew. He started the fight with his mother, he stormed out of the house. He... he didn't watch where he was going. He slipped on that patch of ice and fell into this ditch out in the middle of nowhere Even if he had strength to cry for help, he knew no one would hear him. At least the cold had numbed his pain. Well... his physical pain at least. He wished he could move his arms to brush off the snow piling on his face, but that was impossible. As he resigned himself to his fate, he began to feel better. He wasn't even cold anymore. He let his eyes fall shut, a feeling of peace washing over him.


End file.
